A Fool's Tender Heart
by Hiro-Urahara
Summary: Naruto struggles to raise his only son but things just keep getting worse for him until he seeks out the help of his successful best friend Sasuke, who of course takes him in. Naruto doesn't understand why the elder raven doesn't like him but brushes it aside so he can raise Tomoya right. Some OOC, language. Reviews appreciated!
1. Help Me

**Hello everyone! This is my brand new fic featuring my favorite pair. ItaNaru and I think I can do a lot with this story. Well I don't want it to turn into another 50,000+ words but more so end around 45,000. It just want my couple to be happy but at the same time grow together ya know? Anyways I would greatly appreciate it if you all would review and follow it if you don't mind. I've had this inspiration going for quite some time but was too hesitant on posting it… didn't want to neglect my other fics but now I have some free time to spare for a few months. I would like to update every weekend or every other. Which ever, depends. **

**I do not own Naruto yada yada yada nonsense. Blah blah blah, I do take credit for Tomoya! **

**Warning this will be an adult fic well of course later in the chapters due to language and sexual themes. It will be rate M because of its content.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1, Help me…_**

A blond, slim figure stood outside the Uchiha estate near the curb with a child holding his hand tightly. The man was at the ripe age of twenty-two with a calm demeanor surrounding his aura. His face had three identical scars on each cheek giving off certain flair to the man. He was slim but toned without too much effort wearing dark chestnut slacks with a white and brown jacket. His hair wasn't styled but was short, just a tad bit frizzy; sometimes getting into his eyes if the wind blew right. And those gorgeous blue eyes that looked into your soul with sincerity would make anyone's breath hitch at the sight.

The boy standing next to him had dark brown almost black hair if you didn't notice with brown hazelnut eyes lighter than most people. He had long hair that reached his mid back, tied onto a small ponytail so it didn't get in the way. He wore a white polo shirt with black slacks and equally black suede's making his attire match perfectly. The blond kneeled down in front of the child smiling lightly not caring if his pants got dirty in the process.

"Tomoya, please listen to me and _behave_. I'm bringing you in today because I need to speak with Sasu-oji* about letting us stay over for a while and I don't want for you to be disrespectful." Naruto whispered fixing the cute polo collar on the boy's shirt. The small child nodded gently and smiled at the blond man before him. "Good. I know you'll make me proud sweetie. It's just, I think Itachi will be a little mean towards children so whatever he says don't talk back ok?" Naruto smiled kissing his son on his forehead.

The small four year-old frowned at his daddy's words but understood regardless. "Yes daddy. I know. I won't make you sad." He giggled once he felt the cool lips brush against his hair tickling the spot. "But will I get to play after? I wanna go to the park!" he exclaimed claiming his father's neck as his own, embracing him lovingly.

Naruto chuckled at his sons cute actions and patted him gently on his back. "Of course baby. We can do whatever you want." He cooed pulling the small hands from around his neck. "But like I said behave or daddy will be really sad." He smiled tapping the boy on his nose lightly.

"Of course!" he smiled waving his hands happily in the air as he watched the blond stand straight. He reached for the empty hand and Naruto gently cupped his empty palm with care. They walked only a few feet until they stood in front of the large double doors, ringing the doorbell hesitantly.

There was a brief moment of silence before the buzzer near the door announced a voice. "Yes, Uchiha residence." A female voice answered with ease.

Naruto looked at his son with a small grin and stepped forward pressing the button hesitantly. "It's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to see Sasuke if you don't mind." He paused letting go of the plastic receiver. There was another pause before the same female voice piped back in.

"Mr. Uchiha is out at the moment but I have been informed to let you in to wait while he returns." She replied cutting off the buzzer. Naruto sighed heavily letting a breath escape his lips when he faced his son.

"I don't know if you remember but Sasuke is someone really close to me. He went to school with your daddy and we had so much fun. It's thanks to him that I met mommy." He grinned scratching his head with his free hand. Tomoya smiled at the information, hearing more about his mother.

"Is Sasu-oji nice?" the boy asked tugging at his father's hand. Naruto thought for a moment until the door opened cutting off anything he was going to say.

"Hello honored guest of the Uchiha household. Please come in." the woman smiled opening the door gesturing with her free arm to the foyer.

Naruto placed a finger over his mouth looking at his son who understood the meaning as they walked inside admiring the place. It was a beautiful mansion that had many interesting trinkets and paintings aligning the walls decorating the interior perfectly. It was a more modest theme with shades of browns and crimson reds covering the walls and floor. They had marble floor that shined brightly against the subtle lighting of the chandeliers in each room. The place was huge and not in a joking way once he saw the double staircase that let up to the second floor as they walked further down the hall. You would wonder why they needed so much room for just two people.

The woman led them into a smaller lobby that connected to the entertainment room and closed the door behind them with a nod. "The master shall be back but I will inform the elder master of your presence." She bowed turning to leave.

Naruto mentally frowned at her words. "No it's alright I just wanted to meet with Sasuke is all. There's no need to get Itachi involved." He protested at the retreating woman. She shook her head at his suggestion and closed the door leaving them alone.

Naruto sighed heavily tossing his head back leading them both to the sofa to relax on. He really didn't want Itachi to come over and lecture him being even more of a nuisance that he already was.

"Daddy, why is this house soooo big!" he exclaimed using his arms to emphasize how big it meant to him. Naruto smiled at his childish ways pulled the tiny hands down so he could hold them.

"Well you see Tomoya, Sasu-oji is a business man who deals with a lot of people and makes a lot of money. With a lot of money you can buy whatever you want." He sighed, thinking of the first time he met the Uchiha and how he wanted to beat the guy into a pulp. He thought with being an Uchiha meant he could boss whoever he wanted around expecting them to follow his every whim. It pissed him off to no end remembering the stupid incident.

"Why doesn't daddy have a lot of money?" he asked looking at his father with genuine interested. Naruto smiled sadly at the boy as he caressed his small cheek.

"Well you see sweetie, daddy had to drop out of college when he married your mommy. I couldn't finish school and get my degree like Sasuke and unlike uncle; I didn't have any parents to support me. I was all alone with mommy." Naruto sighed at the memories that flooded his mind trying not to feel down.

Tomoya frowned but tried to understand what his father was telling him. It kind of made sense to him but he nodded his head letting Naruto know he was fine with it. "It's ok daddy, we have each other and don't care about money!" he chuckled swinging his feet happily noticing the smile on his father's lips.

"You're so cute Tomoya. I love you sweetie." Naruto whispered kissing his son on his cheek. The child grinned from ear to ear pointing at his lips.

"I want one here! Here!" he pointed again ushering his dad to come closer.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the small protest and bent down kissing his sons lips softly. "There, now no more kisses, ok?" he laughed knowing the frown would soon follow on the sulking face. Tomoya sulked at the tone knowing his father was slightly serious folding his arms over his chest.

"Daddy's no fun. I like your kisses." He mumbled looking away depressed. Naruto had to stifle the small chuckle that erupted from his lips as he stared at his cute son.

"Oh Tomoya… you are just too cute for words!" he giggled picking his son up and kissing him lightly on his cheek. The child blushed at his father's compliment as he took it naturally.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned opening the door and seeing the two occupants sitting on the sofa laughing quietly. "It really is you…" he murmured walking toward them. He saw the child sitting on his father's lap and eyed him. "Oh and this must be little chibi-tan*. It's been a long time since I've seen you." He smiled patting him on the head.

Naruto grinned happily at the raven and stood with Tomoya in his arms opening his free arm. "It has been a long time Sasu! Look at what three years have done to you!" he gushed; embracing the hug sent his way.

Tomoya remained quiet as he watched his dad greet the man with a smile. So he knew it wasn't the man he warned him of so this must be his uncle. "Oji-san?..." he whispered looking at the raven with a curious stare.

Sasuke couldn't stop from smiling even harder at the sweet name. "Yeah kid I'm your oji. Or you can call me Sasuke which ever you want. But watch out for Ita-jiji*. He's a big grouch." He teased looking at the blond who laughed.

"Yeah I already warned him about Itachi and hopefully he doesn't come down." He smiled but once his mind played over his reasons for being here in the first place, his face turned serious. "I need to ask you a huge favor Sasuke. Please I'm begging you to accept. I'll do anything you ask just please say yes." He pleaded with sincerity in his eyes.

Sasuke eyed the blond warily and nodded. "You don't need to beg me for anything. I'm saying yes regardless just tell me what's going on that you couldn't tell me over the phone." He questioned feeling a bit worried.

Naruto sighed and looked at Tomoya with a saddened expression. He put his son down on the couch telling him to stay put as the talked with Sasuke as an adult. "You see after everything that has happened over the past years it been getting tough raising Tomoya by myself and it's getting too hard that I can't support us any longer. My landlord has been harassing me and trying to get me to sleep with him and even tried to attack me on multiple occasions. I don't feel safe and my boss told me that his company was going bankrupt and that I needed to find another job before it was too late. I don't know what to do so I called you to see if you could help me out for a while before I get back on my feet." He sighed scratching his head.

Sasuke frowned at his best friend's predicament and nodded solemnly. "Of course you can stay. There's plenty of room here for you two. I would enjoy having your company." He smiled patting the blond on his back.

Naruto felt tears stinging at his eyes when he received such a warm reply. "Oh thank you Sasuke… you don't know how much this means to me and Tomoya… I am so grateful." He hugged the raven tightly trying to hold back his tears. He pulled back reluctantly and looked at the raven with a questionable stare. "But would you think Itachi would mind?" Naruto asked looking away hesitantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the question thinking to himself. "Itachi may be older but he doesn't make all the decisions around here. I can choose to do whatever I wish without his approval. So don't worry." He smiled looking over at the perplexed brunette on the seat.

"From now on Sasu-oji is gonna take care of you and your _tou-san_…" he teased whispering into the blonds ear as he looked at the child. "Right chibi-tan?" he smiled.

Tomoya laughed and clapped his hands happily at his uncle's words. "Right!" he smiled looking at his father who blushed profusely.

"I'm happy as long as Itachi doesn't give me a hard time." He blond pouted looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"I never understood why he always acted like that with you. You must have done something to piss him off…" Sasuke commented thumbing his chin. Naruto rolled his eyes nonchalantly walking over to his son.

"It doesn't matter what I did it's been a long time regardless." He scoffed picking up Tomoya in his arms.

The door opened suddenly revealing another maid bowing her head apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but Itachi-sama has requested an audience with Naruto." She whispered looking at the blond with interest.

Sasuke frowned and looked over to Naruto who rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine whatever. I'll go see him since I will be staying here." He mumbled tuning around and waving at the maid who bowed and left to return the news.

Sasuke looked at the blond with a questionable stare wondering what he was thinking. "You're really going to go see him alone?" Sasuke asked waiting for a reply.

Naruto huffed and caressed his son's cheek gently. "No, I thought you would like to come with me?" He asked looking over his shoulder at the smirking man.

"But of course." He replied.

* * *

**Jiji-san; means older male, man, or grandfather. It's disrespectful and not used in a formal way.**

**Oji-san/sama; means uncle. Sama is used for much respect.**

**Chibi-tan; means small/short, girl/child. Or dwarf.**

**Okay so that's the new story I'm working my way around. So as you can see Sasuke is going to be an important role in this fic and I'm not making him a bastard either. It gets too angsty when I make him fight with Itachi over Naruto. Lol anyways, I hope you all will like this chapter and review because it does mean a lot. **

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	2. A Dormant Feeling

**Hello everyone so here's the next chapter and I'm glad I got it done so fast. Normally I wait a few days but I got a bunch of support and views within the first day. And to tell you the truth, I've wanted to read a fic where Naruto is the one with a kid instead of the other way around so I said what heck! Why don't I just write it ya know? But anyways I hope you guys can put up the Itachi in this chapter for a bit because I know you guys will look at me with a face. Don't worry about it. Just trust me. Anyways, enjoy and thank everyone who is supporting me!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two, A Dormant Feeling**_

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again? Come to bother my dear little otouto…?" Itachi smirked looking the blond from head to toe. After Naruto was called to Itachi's quarters, Sasuke tagged along hoping to finally find out the reason why his older brother acted so differently towards his best friend which troubled him a bit. The three sat together on an extended couch that nestled quite nicely inside Itachi's private library. Naruto sat still with Tomoya in his lap, trying to take in all of the surroundings. It was a really nice room.

"Don't pester him like that nii-san, he came to me after all so I'm taking care of his problems." Sasuke sighed folding his arms over his chest. Naruto closed his eyes as he avoided the eye contact with the elder brother, lightly patting his son's back. The raven's presence seemed daunting and it drove Naruto insane.

"I wasn't asking you otouto, I want to hear from Uzumaki-kun why he's here." He paused looking coldly at the boy in his lap. "And I know that boy is your, son so explain." He demanded resting his elbows on top on his desk, folding his hands under his chin for a bit of leverage. His features remained impassive, waiting patiently for the blond to answer glancing from one to the other.

"Well you see… I'm kind of in a tough spot and I can't stay where I was living anymore and I asked Sasuke if I could crash here with my son for a while until I can get back on my feet." He answered scratching the back of his head. "I mean your place is big and all, if there's a problem we can always live on the opposite end so we don't have to run into each other." Naruto glanced over towards the younger raven who gave him an apologetic look because he himself didn't know how to phrase it.

Itachi glared at the blond without any expressions and sighed heavily raising from his chair. "I see you are going through a hard time but let me tell you one thing, I don't tolerate noise and messiness around here. So keep your eye on that kid." He grumbled walking closer to inspect the four-year old.

Tomoya tried so hard to keep his mouth closed as he listened to the mean way this jiji was speaking to his daddy like that. He wanted to yell at the man for being so disrespectful! He frowned at the close proximity wanting nothing more than to push the man away.

Naruto scoffed and turned his head to the side, he knew how much of an ass he could be but damn! Like hell he would let some stuck up Uchiha like Itachi talk bad about his son. "Listen here Itachi, I don't care what you call _me_ or what you want to do _to me_, just don't talk to my son disrespectfully or _we will_ have a problem." Naruto warned pointing his finger directly at the smirking raven.

Itachi watched the blond in an amused state as he folded his arms over his chest. "And what if I don't heed that threat?" he teased leaning in closer only a few inches away from Naruto's face.

"You big meanie!" Tomoya yelled pulling the Uchiha's hair in one quick movement startling all the occupants. "Don't talk like that to _MY_ daddy!" he screamed tugging even harder that time.

"Tomoya!" Naruto yelled grabbing ahold of his son's hand so he could release his grip. "Let go!"

"You little- Let go!" Itachi warned pulling his head back after Naruto successfully detached his son's hand from the raven locks.

"I'm sorry Itachi! He didn't mean to do it!" Naruto winced looking over to Sasuke who couldn't speak after what he just witnessed.

Itachi glared at the boy with evil intent looking at the blond angrily. "Is this how you raise your kid? Growing up to be just like you?" he declared flicking the excess hair behind his back.

Naruto frowned at the accusation and handed his son over to Sasuke who accepted without much warning. "That's it! I've had it up to here with your shitty attitude Itachi! It's been like this since we were in high school and I'm sick of it! Why do you constantly pick on me when I've done nothing wrong except be nice to you and act civil!" he yelled getting up from the couch staring at the man. "What is your problem?! Huh?!" Naruto glared poking him on his chest.

Itachi stepped backwards at the blond's sudden outburst that his face immediately turned red at the closeness they shared. Naruto eyed the man curiously before he took another step forward taunting him to make a move. Itachi cursed under his breath holding his hand over his mouth. "I… I need to go." He whispered pulling away from the blond making his way over towards the door and sneakily making his exit confusing everyone.

Sasuke looked at the child and then to his best friend not comprehending what exactly just happened. "What was that?" Sasuke asked himself more than anyone, trying to figure it out. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Naruto stared at the door for a few seconds longer deciding it was best to let it go for the moment. "Well whatever, Tomoya come over here ok?" he gestured holding his hand out towards his son. The boy quickly leaped from Sasuke's lap to run over to his father's side with his hair swinging behind.

"I'm glad that big meanie is gone, right daddy?" he smiled wrapping his small fingers around Naruto's hand. Naruto nodded and knelt down at his son's level caressing his face.

"I'm sorry he was being like that sweetie but we need to stay away from a bully like that ok?" Naruto said smiling at the boy earning a grin in return. "But you know you shouldn't do that to anyone even if they make you mad." Naruto shook his finger in a warning away after kissing the boy.

"Ok… daddy." He replied hugging Naruto snuggly around his neck. The blond smiled contently and lifted his son, holding him in one hand as he looked over towards Sasuke.

"Do you mind showing us where we can stay? I need to go home and get some stuff before it gets too dark." Naruto grinned patting his son on his back gently. He needed to grab the essentials they both needed like clothes and electronics just in case they needed them.

Sasuke shook his head still thinking what came over Itachi to react such a way but pushed it aside to nod. "Sure, no problem. Follow me and I'll send a few maids to help you sort out what you need." He replied opening the door so they could follow.

* * *

Sasuke had dropped off the blond and child on the opposite side of the estate just for safe measures if Itachi was still angry with what happened and began his venture to find his brother. He tried looking in his normal places like his study, bedroom, and even the indoor patio but to no avail, he couldn't find him anywhere. He stopped his meticulous thinking and saw a maid hurriedly making her way down the corridor.

"Miss, where are you headed to in such a hurry." He asked hailing the woman to stop. She looked back in the direction she was coming from and quickly walked towards the raven with her hands folded against her chest.

"I was just fetching Itachi-sama something to eat while he rested in one of the guest bedrooms." She inhaled trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke raised his brow at the comment and thought for a moment. "Was he feeling alright when you saw him?" he asked wondering if his suspicions were true. Itachi was acting strange and he wanted to get to the bottom if it as soon as possible.

She blushed slightly thinking of the way Itachi looked when she caught sight of his appearance, looking away. "Oh well um, he seemed extremely flustered and his face took the exact likeness of a ripe tomato. I believe he was embarrassed or upset about something and ordered me to retrieve him dinner and some wine." She blushed remembering the exact expression he had as he ordered her around.

Sasuke smirked knowing that his suspicions could be true and turned back towards the maid. "Could you tell me where he is? I need to speak with him about something" he smiled running his hand through his hair. She nodded and pointed down the hall and told him to turn a few doors down and he would be there resting. Sasuke thanked the woman and hastily made his way in the direction she directed him to.

He counted the doors and found the one she mentioned, knocking lightly wondering if his brother was truly there. "Yes, come in I'm about to bathe. Just put the food on the dresser and leave." He demanded behind the door making Sasuke roll his eyes. Of course the raven still sounded the same; so demanding and a tab bit hostile.

He opened it hesitantly and saw the elder raven undressing, not particularly paying any attention towards the intruder. He chuckled lightly as he held his hand over his mouth. "If I'm not mistaken, you were blushing back there or am I wrong?" Sasuke snickered taking in the surprised look on his brother's face.

Itachi threw his shirt onto the bed and scoffed at his brother's demeanor. "I have no idea what you're taking about otouto. I advise you leave before you make anymore assumptions." He grumbled turning to face Sasuke with a challenging look, daring him to question it even further.

Sasuke smirked knowing what the look meant and quirked his brow. "I knew it. You were flustered. But why? Is it because of chibi-tan or…" he paused thinking a bit. "Because of… Naruto?" he asked looking dead into his brother's eyes. He saw the slight flinch making everything click in an instant.

"Don't tell me this whole time…" he stopped, holding his breath. "You've had feelings for him this whole time… haven't you?" he asked stepping closer to look at the dejected frown on his brother's face.

Itachi glared at the younger sibling trying to warn him to stop. "Just stop pestering me about it. It's been far too late for my feelings." He growled walking over to the closet to pull out a spare towel. "Besides I knew he never saw me in that way." He said pausing to stare sadly at the cloth in his hands. Truthfully he had loved Naruto ever since the blond started high school but never confessed. Once he found Naruto had started dating, it crushed him so he just pushed his feelings aside bringing out his childish ways, by being mean and annoying to the blond.

"But isn't that why you're in this predicament now?" he accused raising his arm in annoyance. "Why are you like that? Don't you think Naruto would understand?" Sasuke growled, running his hand through his hair desperately. He sighed heavily thinking of all the things in the past, now it made sense. "Now I understand why you were always being like that towards him. You were just pushing him away."

Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to face his brother with a hard expression. "Don't think I didn't find out how you felt about him. You were in love with him too. Don't deny it, I found out a long time." He taunted pointing an accusing finger.

Sasuke frowned and folded his arms in an annoyed manner. "That may be true but I overcame those feelings. I don't see him like that anymore." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Don't tell me you even set aside your feelings so I could be with him?" Sasuke questioned closing his eyes. Itachi turned away fighting the urge to scoff at the comment. "How admirable…" Sasuke mumbled looking around the room. "Why don't you just give it a shot? What's the worst that could happen? I know you two can work out fine." He mumbled glancing at the door. Believe it or not, that was his honest opinion and he truly felt that way.

"I already know he hates me. You saw how he blew up on me." He concluded looking away. He himself would hate anyone who got on his nerves let alone in such an antagonizing way.

Sasuke blanched at his comment. Well anyone would think that way if someone was always giving them a hard time without explanation. He sighed once again and rested one hand on his hip. "I can't believe Itachi Uchiha would act like this because of one person. You usually have both men and women throwing themselves at you and you can handle that without a problem. I know you can be chivalrous. Try it out you never know what can happen." He advised looking at the door hearing the gentle knock.

"Excuse me, but I have your dinner Itachi-sama." The maid walked in bowing her head after seeing Itachi without his shirt on making her blush. Itachi nodded at the woman and waved her off.

"If I need anything else, I'll call. Dismissed." He ordered looking back at Sasuke. She nodded curtly and walked out leaving the brothers to finish their conversation.

"You should talk to them before going to bed. He really is upset at you now. He's just as confused as I was but I understand now. It's all up to you if you want him to be on the same level." He smiled knowing Itachi would catch his drift. The elder raven rolled his eyes and looked at the plate with distaste. He didn't feel too hungry anymore but the wine did look appealing.

"I'll talk to him later. Let me take my bath." He mumbled walking over to grab a quick swig from the glass then stopping to gulp and decided on drinking a bit more. Sasuke eyed his brother curiously and shrugged his shoulders. There was only so much he could say to help, so he left it alone.

"Alright, I'll be heading out and I'll be going to bed later." He waved on his way out closing the door, not looking back because he knew his brother started brooding. He only heard the sound of glass clinking together as he closed the door.

* * *

"Is there anything else that you can think of that we might have left behind?" Naruto asked his son who began playing with his toys that lay strewn all over the floor. Normally he hated messes but he let it slide since it had been a hectic already, so he just kept quiet about it.

The small brunette shook his head thinking for a brief moment before answering. "Mhmm.. nope daddy. I think we got everything." He smiled looking up at the blond. Naruto grinned at warm feeling and began to look around the room. It was fairly big, where a queen sized bed with a canopy top sat smack in the middle. His eyes wandered around the walls and curtains where the deep red and blacks stuck out accenting the room. It really looked nice but not something he would prefer Tomoya to live in because of the affects the color red had on the minds psyche. But regardless it looked elegant and was indeed fancy. His eyes meandered over to the oak desk with books piled on top for light reading and then towards the TV that sat in front of the bed. He shook his head thinking why someone would have a guest bedroom furnished to this extent. He knew exactly no one would even be living here in these bedrooms but the brothers fitted the rooms alike with such things. It was mind boggling.

He pushed his thoughts aside, laying his eyes on his beloved child who played with his toys in peace. "So Tomoya, how do you like your room? Really big isn't it?" he smiled looking at his son fighting with the action figures in his hands.

"Yeah! It's great! But I wanna sleep with daddy." He replied putting down his toys so he could stretch his arms out signaling for Naruto to pick him up. He noticed when the maids were putting way his clothes that none of his father's own were being stashed as well, meaning he was going to be staying here alone.

Naruto shook his head playfully and picked up the boy gently. "I know sweetie but you're getting big enough to sleep alone but don't worry, you see that door?" he asked, pointing at the door to the right of the bed. "That door goes right into daddy's room so if you get scared or anything happens you can come in ok? I'll always be there for you." He smiled kissing his son on his cheek.

Tomoya giggled happily and pecked the blond on his lips playfully. "Ok daddy… I'll be a big boy so you can be proud of me." He laughed hugging his father. Naruto shook his head happily hugging his son back.

"Of course, I've always been so proud of you." He confessed walking over the toys and setting his son on the bed. "It's getting kind of late, would you like to take a bath with me?" he asked tapping the tiny nose lightly. The boy nodded excitedly knowing he'd be able to bring his toys along. "Well go grab a change of clothes in your dresser and I'll start the bath. Do you want… bubbles?!" Naruto gushed knowing how his son would react.

"Oh yeah daddy! Please, can we?!" he exclaimed jumping off the bed to search his toys for the one he would bring. Naruto nodded happily at the boy and stood, walking into his room leaving the door open behind himself as he went to his bathroom. He turned on the water and hummed lightly waiting for the right temperature and placed the stopper in once it felt right. He walked out into his bedroom and looked around. His room scheme was a bit duller with a rusty brown and orange along with the same style bed. The canopy hung low all around and he frowned, walking over to pull it open for easier access. He opened his dresser and pulled out some boxers and went to fetch two towels.

"Daddy I got my toy and pajamas, is the bath ready?" he smiled walking inside already disposed of his clothes letting his hair down to relax on his back.

Naruto chuckled at his lack of clothing and nodded. "Yeah it's almost done but I gotta add the best part Tomoya!" he grinned ushering the boy inside and taking the bottle out from under the sink. "The bubbles!" he laughed, looking at the happy face his son wore. He poured some of the liquid inside grinning at the innocent reaction Tomoya had.

"Yay! Can we get in?! Can we?!" he pleaded pointing at the bath as the bubbles foamed up quickly. Naruto smiled and nodded happily picking up his son and gently placing him inside after turning off the water. He undressed quickly and got inside settling snuggly behind his son who began playing with his toy splashing the water and bubbles around. "Daddy is always so nice…" he smiled dunking his toy deeper into the tub.

Naruto raised his brow wondering where that came from. "Why do you say that Tomoya?" he smiled taking the shampoo and began lathering it in the long hair.

The boy smiled happy turning his head to show off his goofy grin. "Daddy is always nice and treats me special… I love daddy." He grinned turning back to his toy, pulling it up to the surface so he could dunk it again.

Naruto stared at his son happily and continued to lather his hair with a peaceful expression. "I love you too sweetie, so much…" he murmured running his fingers through the long hair. "Why don't we hurry…" Naruto smiled putting some of the shampoo into his own locks. "It's getting late…"

Tomoya frowned but complied laying his head against Naruto's chest, enjoying the light massage to his scalp once the blond's fingers returned.

* * *

"Thanks Sasuke… for everything." He smiled waving at the man at his door.

Sasuke brushed off the wave and smirked playfully. "It's ok, don't worry about. Did you put chibi-tan to be yet?" he asked looking around the room. Naruto nodded pointing to the adjoined door.

"Yeah I put him down right before you came by. I read him a story and he fell right asleep." He grinned scratching his head thinking of the cute expression his son fell asleep to. He leaned further into the doorway as he stared at the raven. "Are you heading to bed yourself?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah I just wanted to check on you two, to make sure you got settled in alright." He replied ruffling the blond tresses. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed the hand away.

"Thanks Sasu. I mean it when I say this." He grinned hugging the raven. Sasuke chuckled and returned the gesture, pulling away as he stepped further into the hall.

"I believe you and don't worry. Have a good night." He waved turning his back as he started walking away.

Naruto waved back knowing he didn't see it but did it regardless. He closed his door quietly turning in the direction of his bed. He pulled back the extra sheets and settled in comfortably turning towards the desk with the lamp. He switched off the light and nestled gently against the pillow, sighing in content finally being able to relax after a long day.

An hour had passed and Naruto had already fallen asleep dreaming of whatnot until his door opened waking him. He was groggy but pushed the feeling aside, rolling onto his arm, lifting up his sheets in the process. "Did you wake up?... Here come to bed if you're scared…" he mumbled closing his eyes waiting for the weight to shift. He felt the bed dip and snuggled closer into his pillow reaching his hand out.

"Moya?..." he called, smiling lightly when he felt the long hair brush against his fingers. He then rolled onto his back extending his arm out waving so he could come. "Here, you can sleep against me if you want…" he lulled waiting for the contact. "Tomoya-MHM!" he tried to gasp but came out muffled when he felt a pair of lips collide against his own. He struggled against the kiss turning his head to the side so he could breathe. "What the hell!" he yelled getting up on his elbows.

"Now, now Naruto… don't be mad. I'm sorry about earlier…" he whispered cupping the blond's cheek. Naruto couldn't see who the person was but the voice stuck out like a sore thumb. It was so easily recognizable that his heart started to beat a bit faster. He could taste the alcohol on his lips as he wiped it off wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"Itachi what are you doing?!" he grunted, trying to push the raven off of him.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it the next chapter. I know Itachi is coming off a bit mean but that's because of you know his past feelings. So don't be too hard on the guy. But to tell you the truth he's not going to be like that anymore. Maybe a bit OOC but not a meanie head. Thanks so much guys for the support already it means a lot. And I agree with you all. Tomoya is such a cute and sweet kid. I envisioned him to have sort of a father complex since he has no mother. Oh and about that I will tell you who she is but you will have to wait. You can kind of guess but you'll have to think about it a bit. But anyways, hope you enjoyed and I shall update probably by next weekend. Please review and continue to support me! Thanks so much!**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	3. What a Feeling

**Helloooo! I'm glad at the reviews I got about my fic so far. I'm surprised but at the same time I am grateful for your guys' contribution. It really helps! I want to thank you all who have reviewed, favored, and alerted me because it shows that people enjoy my fic. I hope to hear more form you all and if you don't mind reading the bold down at the end I entail details about my story as a whole. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three, What a Feeling**_

Naruto growled when he felt the raven move more of his body on top of his own, rendering him completely immobile to shake the man off. "Itachi what's wrong with you? Have you been drinking?" he asked, concerned that something didn't push the man to this point. Hopefully nothing bad happened to render him in this state but immediately tossed the idea aside when he remembered that he was furious with the man.

Itachi snaked his arm around the blond's hip and positioned himself between Naruto's legs so he couldn't escape. "Why do you have to be such a tease?" he slurred nimbly caressing his way up the barely clothed blond. Naruto's breath hitched at the tone and he could easily tell the Itachi had been heavily drinking but at the same time why did he come visit him? It made no sense.

"Itachi get off… you're drunk." He deadpanned trying to push the stronger raven away. He sighed when he heard the grunting from above trying hard not to roll his eyes. "Itachi… what's gotten-MPH!" he started but only to be interrupted with lips locking against his own once again but this time he felt a warm tongue meander it's way over his bottom lip begging for entrance. At first he was shocked beyond belief but when he felt the hand move lower towards his abdomen he couldn't help but gasp at the sudden physical contact. Itachi easily took advantage of the moment and quickly entered the vacant mouth lapping at the new found taste that he longer for. His mind exploded at the wonderful feelings that he removed his hand which was feeling up his desires to gently cup the blonds tanned cheek. It felt astonishing.

Naruto's mind went hazy for a few seconds not understanding the sensations he was experiencing. At first he felt offended but when the raven took dominance over himself, he couldn't struggle against the sultry feeling. It felt great and he was scared to admit it. So many feelings were welling up in his chest, making it unbearable to breath.

"Daddy?..." Tomoya called out opening the door not noticing the two in such a promiscuous scene as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his teddy bear hanging loosely around his arm. Naruto immediately broke the contact between them, bringing him down frown the high. He pushed the raven harder now wanting him to get off, luckily he agreed as he retracted his arms and legs so he could sit on the foot on the bed. "Daddy?" he called out looking into the dark room after hearing no reply.

"Oh Tomoya sweetie I'm sorry come over here. Tou-san was just talking to Itachi." He smiled even though he knew his son couldn't really see his face. "What's the matter did you get scared?" he asked once the small boy got up onto the bed.

Tomoya nodded slowly hugging his teddy closer to his small frame. "I had a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. Then I heard noises and got scared." He mumbled crawling to his father's side for comfort. Naruto smiled gently and patted the boy on his head reassuring him that it was going to be ok.

Don't worry sweetie, nothing's gonna happen so just sleep here tonight ok?" Naruto kissed the brunette on his head ushering him under the covers not taking notice of the eyes watching the scene intently.

"Daddy?..." Tomoya paused to look at the raven. "Why is he here anyway." He mumbled hiding behind his bear just in case anything happened.

Naruto glared at the raven that looked back at him without saying a word which pissed the blond off even more. He internally sighed and ran his hair though his hair thinking of something quick to say. "Well, he just came over to say that he was sorry, right Itachi?" Naruto warned with a hint of malice in his voice indicating he should cooperate.

Tomoya didn't catch the double meaning in what Naruto was referring to and snuggled closer to his father taking in the odd scent. It worried him a bit because he never smelled something like this before.

"Yes, I was just going to say good night. Sorry chibi-tan for what I said earlier." He mumbled looking at the blond with a curious stare. Naruto caught sight of the look and dismissed it once his son latched onto his arm.

"Tou-san… what is that smell?…" he asked taking another whiff of the blond. "It's strong and I don't like it…" he frowned pinching his nose.

Naruto panicked at the question and glared daggers at the Uchiha knowing this was entirely his fault. "Oh I'm sorry Tomoya, daddy must have drunk something bad but I'll go wash up while you stay in bed. I'll say goodnight to Itachi, ok?" he smiled at his son who nodded contently.

Itachi smirked at the blond and his small performance knowing the extent he would go to keep his son in the dark about the situation. Even though he was slightly drunk from his drinking escapade earlier, it didn't mean he had no idea what he was doing. Quite the contrary, he knew exactly what was going on and tried to milk the most of what he could in this predicament. "Naru-chan do you want to show me to the door?" he chuckled caressing the tanned leg in front of him.

Naruto frowned at the action and turned towards his son. "I'll be right back ok?" he smiled hugging Tomoya. The boy nodded honestly, not regarding himself between the two males.

Both Itachi and Naruto stood walking sluggishly towards the entrance but once they reached outside, the blond closed the door glaring at the man. "I don't know what you're trying to pull don't do that in front of Tomoya." He cautioned trying to whisper menacingly while pointing at the man.

Itachi laughed a bit in his throat at the unsuccessful threat. He leaned in closer so that the finger pointed so tense towards him, had been pushed onto his chest. "So as long as I don't do it in front of him, it's fine?" he provoked taking the blond's lips for him own.

Naruto blanched at the physical contact again becoming stagnant on his feet. It was just too sudden and his mind couldn't completely wrap his head around the scenario. As if something snapped, he pushed the raven back catching his breath staring blatant at the man. "Don't play coy with me. You know what I meant." He mumbled wiping his lips. The physical contact they kept experiencing between one another was starting to make him feel different.

Itachi smiled gently at the lingering blush on Naruto's cheeks and nodded. "I see. But you like it." He snickered once the blond blushed profusely at the accusation. He couldn't help but point out the obvious things since he knew Naruto would act upon them. It was really cute to see.

"No! I can't help feeling flustered once you do something like that to me!" he defended wailing his arms around erratically for emphasis. "Besides I'm still mad at you for earlier..." Naruto grumbled looking away. He didn't feel quite comfortable with his stomach flipping like crazy. Last time he checked, he was furious but at the moment he didn't feel that way. It was confusing to say the least.

The raven caught sight of the troubled look and receded his teasing. "I am sorry for earlier. I will explain to you tomorrow but rest tonight." He advised looking impassively at the blond who became wary of his words. Itachi rolled his eyes not really caring to explain further but waved the blond off as he turned to leave.

"Good night." He said turning the corner, diminishing from Naruto's sight. The blond frowned but held his hand against chest tightly. He didn't know what exactly what was going but something stirred within himself, scaring him a bit. Should he be worried?

"Yeah… goodnight." He mumbled walking back inside trying to feel better.

* * *

"What's wrong? You seem…" Sasuke paused to analyze his best friend. "Distracted... Did something happen last night that should worry me? Did you not like the room?" he asked looking at Tomoya who happily played with his toys while they sat outside on the patio enjoying lunch together.

The little brunette looked back with a bit of irritation at the question, standing up so he could walk towards his father. "Meanie-san came into daddy's room interrupting his sleep. I don't like that. No one messes with my daddy." He huffed reaching his hands out towards his father who blushed.

"Tomoya! Don't be like that." He pleaded picking up his son and sitting him in his lap, handing the boy a sandwich to munch on. Sasuke eyed the duo quite intently thinking about what he told his brother. It could have been possible that Itachi finally came out of his shell and confronted the blond about his feelings but then again, he knew how evasive that man could be. "Don't worry about it. Itachi just came to apologize. That's it." He confirmed handing Tomoya a glass of apple juice so he could have something to wash down the food.

Sasuke frowned crossing his arms over his chest. It was… peculiar… and he had a feeling Naruto was holding something back but brushed the idea aside since the boy was present. He looked out towards his veranda and smiled gently thinking back of the previous memories they shared together back in high school. He was the typical arrogant, selfish person back then until he met the blond. He changed his entire way of thinking and little by little Naruto had somehow buried himself within his heart. There was no way we couldn't remove the blond after everything they shared.

He glanced at the man sitting with son absentmindedly looking out, admiring the flowers and trees shading them like a curtain. "You know, I miss hanging out like we used to. Getting in trouble and butting heads like usual. We were always so mismatched but at the same time we were so compatible." He smiled looking at Tomoya. The boy stopped in mid chew at the words, listening carefully since he was unveiling more about his father that he knew nothing about.

Naruto chuckled at the compliment and shifted his son in his lap. "Yeah I know what you mean. It was so much fun hanging out and being stupid that I miss it but at the same time we always got scolded by Itachi and normally he would be the one to help us out if we got into any trouble." He mused taking a swig from his lemonade. "Although, he would always give us a piece of his mind wanting to teach us a lesson. Yeah, like that would work." He laughed resting his head atop his sons.

Tomoya frowned at the tone his father spoke in making him wonder, was the jiji all that bad? "Were you bad tou-san?" Tomoya asked hoping to hear what he wished to come from the blond's lips.

Sasuke laughed at the question after he took a drink from his own lemonade. "Well I wouldn't say bad sweetie. I was more free-spirited but you'll find out when you're older what that means. But for the most part I did get scolded for the things I did." He laughed scratching the back of his head.

Tomoya made a cute face with his lips, looking as if he were mimicking a fish. "Oh so can I be like daddy?" he questioned laying his palms on the tap as if were some type of revelation.

Naruto blanched at the boy innocence and shook his head. "No Tomoya, I like you the way you are. You are my sweet, sweet, baby." He cooed rubbing his nose against the child's. The small brunette giggled at the contact and nodded happily.

"But daddy got to do it… why can't I?" he asked genuinely curious. Naruto shook his head looking at Sasuke who by this time had given him an, 'I don't know!' kind of look. He turned back to his son smiling gently running his fingers through the soft tresses.

"Well daddy didn't have any parents to tell him better so he was all alone to make those mistakes but I learned to get out of it. I did give a lot of people a hard time. Do you want to give me a hard time too?" he asked knowing the small pout would appear. Tomoya shook his head no as if disgusted by the thought. "I love you my cute little Tomoya." He grinned burying his face into the boy's neck.

"Oh daddy it tickles!" he laughed feeling the soft locks brush against his exposed neck. Sasuke could only adore the sentimental moment between the two as he drank from his glass. He never would have expected Naruto to turn out to be such a doting father that it kind of made him sad. He knew the blond was a lover and wanted nothing more than to protect his loved ones but at the same time, after losing his wife; he put the love of her onto the child. He was pushing his grieving aside to be the father he always wanted while growing up. And Sasuke couldn't agree anymore that he was doing a damn good job at it. He smiled contently thinking back of his previous feelings towards the blond man.

"Sasuke-sama. You have a call regarding work on the line." She bowed interrupting his thoughts. He turned toward the woman and looked at the two sitting there watching him to see what he would do. He sighed getting up from his seat looking over at them with an apologetic smile.

"I'll be right back but if you're done with lunch she can take it away." He said gesturing at the maid waiting for a response.

"Oh ok, yeah we just finished but can we have some water as well." Naruto smiled at the woman. She nodded her head and backed away inside after the raven, following him until they parted ways.

"How do you like it here so far Tomoya?" Naruto asked pulling out his hair tie so he could redo his pony tail. The boy smiled lightly looking down at his forgotten toys. He really didn't mind staying there but he had a feeling that his father was going to be a bit busier now.

"I like it but I don't want daddy to leave me," he mulled dropping his head a bit. The words confused the blond as he finished with the last loop.

"What do you mean? I'll never leave you silly." He raised his brow looking at the boy wondering what exactly was going through his mind. Tomoya shook his head not really wanting to explain any further which confused the blond even more. "You are acting weird sweetie. Daddy will never do that but you know you start school in less than a year." He commented scratching his head. "I don't want you to go but I know you'll meet a lot of friends and have fun."

Tomoya frowned and folded his hands in his lap not really happy to hear the news. "I don't want to go to school. I wanna stay with tou-san all day." He huffed sinking his shoulders deeper.

Naruto laughed lightly at the demonstration and couldn't help but smile. "You know daddy will have to find another job in the meantime, so we will have to be apart again." He murmured sighing lightly. "The only good thing about it I guess is that you won't be left alone with just one person. There will be plenty of people to spend time with you." He said brushing the loose strands behind his son's ear.

Tomoya frowned. He didn't like the idea at all and couldn't believe his father was going along with it. "I don't want daddy to find a job, stay with me…" he pleaded turning his small body around so that he was straddling his hips. Naruto sighed and looked away in frustration. He knew Tomoya was too young to understand what the problem was so he didn't get upset by it.

"I think he's onto something…" Itachi said leaning onto the door frame with his hands crossed over his chest. Naruto looked at the man as if he had grown two heads or something and scoffed.

"You know I can't do that. I'd feel like I was some sort of leech." He frowned looking away. "I don't want to burden you both with something that's my responsibility." He added glancing down at his son.

"Aren't you burdening us by being here in the first place?" he jabbed waiting for a response. Naruto frowned deeply suddenly making Tomoya worried.

"Sweetie go play with your toys down the steps by the fountain so I can see you. I need to talk with Itachi, ok?" he smiled helping the boy off his lap.

The brunette frowned and shook his head. "But I wanna stay-

"Tomoya, please listen to daddy and go play. We need to talk about something very important and you wouldn't understand. It's grownup talk, ok?" he reassured patting him on his back. His son understood and picked up a few toys, holding them against his chest looking back with a small saddened expression.

Once Tomoya was out of sight Naruto glared at the raven that looked as if he said nothing wrong. "What is with you? You know how rude that was? If you don't want us here then say so." He hissed standing from his seat.

Itachi raised a delicate brow at the hostility. "You misunderstand. I didn't imply that you were a burden but state the fact that you were already here. Do you think we can't continue to support you and Tomoya while you stay here?" he asked walked closer to the brooding man.

Naruto bit his lower lip feeling a bit ashamed of his reaction. He felt as if Itachi had verbally assaulted him with the vague response in front of his son. "What will Tomoya think of me once he grew older understanding that we were free loading the entire time. Wouldn't he be ashamed of me?" Naruto mumbled looking at his son who had started playing.

Itachi shook his head and lightly gripped the blond's chin so that they faced each other. "How would he be upset with his father who only thought of his wellbeing? You made a decision to move to a better place to raise him and that's here with us. I can understand how you're feeling but don't worry. I care about you both." He paused not really expecting all that to come out of his mouth.

Naruto blushed slightly at the honesty come from the raven that it shocked him. Did he really care about them both to even go as far as to support them even further down the road? He frowned; it couldn't be true. "That's sweet and all but you don't have to do that. I'm not someone to care that much about, we can-

Just as Naruto tried to finish his sentence those warm lips tackled onto his own in a hungry way, wishing to devour his own. Naruto tensed at the familiar feeling but relaxed into the sensation letting his heart beat even faster. He felt the hand wrap around his back to close in the distance trying to pull his mind back. This wasn't right.

He pulled away quickly and looked at the man hesitantly with confusion laced in his emotions. "Why did you do that again?" he asked looking away with a blush.

Itachi eyed the blond for a moment trying to find a logical way to answer his question. "You didn't need to finish what you were saying. You belittle yourself too much." He answered looking away.

Naruto frowned at his response and tried to will away the heavy beating in his chest. "I see… I thought for a moment that maybe…" he stopped hearing the door open from the room behind them.

Sasuke emerged looking at the two with a questionable stare. "Did I miss something?" he asked to nobody in particular. He wanted to know why the air seemed suddenly thick even though it was a beautiful day outside.

Naruto shook his head and looked at his son who continued to play missing the scene between them that just occurred. "It's nothing, Itachi just came over to talk to me about nothing in particular." He mumbled rubbing his arm.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and by this time he was convinced that something had happened between them. Especially with the way Naruto was acting, he fooled no one and it was concerning him. He didn't want to think things were going sour between them as he looked from one to the other.

"Well I just stopped by to check up on them. I'll be going now, I need to take care of some business." He said taking a long glance at the blond. "I'll call you later, Naruto." He stated not caring to recognize the confused expression on his younger brother as he made his way out.

Sasuke waited until the raven left until he turned towards the blond ready to assault him with questions. "Ok spill it, what happened between you two." He asked wanting to hear an explanation. This time he knew Naruto wasn't going to get out of this one.

Naruto sighed and turned to look at his son playing peacefully with his toys enjoying the breeze that came and went. "He came into my room last and kissed me. He was drinking because I tasted the alcohol on my lips." He whispered unconsciously running his fingers on the spot. "I don't know where this came from but he's been acting a bit weird. For a second I thought…" he paused shaking his head. "There's no way…" he laughed looking at his best friend.

Sasuke frowned slightly at the sad tone knowing there wasn't really anything he could do to help. But at least he finally understood why they were acting strange to begin with. So Itachi did take his suggestion but at the same time he failed to implement it correctly. He only helped confuse the blond in the process which made Sasuke shake his head.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" he asked looking at the boy play. Naruto remained quiet not particularly fond of answering the man because it was a touchy subject. He sighed dejectedly wanting to know why he didn't tell him earlier.

"I was confused… scared, I don't know. I didn't know how to feel or react. It just happened all of a sudden and even today too. Right before you came back actually." He mumbled looking at him. They locked eyes for a brief moment until the blond broke the contact. "He made me feel something that I can't quite understand myself. I mean I've fallen in love before but now it feels different like…I don't know. Something I should have guessed?" he questioned himself tapping his finger on his chin. He didn't even make any sense by this point.

Sasuke smiled gently, thankful that Naruto had been thinking about the events from earlier in a serious way. Itachi really could have a chance with the blond if he played his cards right but he knew exactly it was going to be a mission in itself with the way his brother acted towards the blond; way too critical and impassive as if he didn't want Naruto to read his expressions. Personally, it was a tab bit weird and hard to understand which made Itachi a hard type of person to figure out.

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke questioned waving at Tomoya who finally saw him. He smiled gently at the child when he waved back with the toys in his hands.

"I'm not doing anything about it. I didn't initiate this between us. He's the one who came onto me and started kissing me." He grumbled sitting back down at the table so he could drink some lemonade.

Sasuke had to roll his eyes at the childish answer but understood how he felt. But he wasn't making it easier on them by being like that. "Well I guess Itachi has some explaining to do…" he said hearing the door open revealing the maid a with a couple glasses of water.

* * *

Itachi flipped back the loose strands of hair behind his shoulder once he sat down in his lazy chair, ever so comfortably inside his private library. He had just finished discussing a business proposal with potential new clients making him smirk. He knew how to handle those types of situations with ease knowing he'd gotten the deal secured. The only thing left was to finish the paperwork and put down a fund with the account.

He relaxed deeper into his chair as he picked up the book he was reading earlier. He flipped open to the page he left off and tried to concentrate. He had a hard time reading and comprehending everything as his eyes wandered because of a certain blond looming around on his mind. He sighed tiredly and closed the book to glance at his watch. It was almost time for dinner to be served and he needed to talk with Naruto sometime soon. He pursed his lips annoyed at the predicament and rose from his seat. He headed out in search of the blond and came across an odd scene once he found his object of desires.

Naruto sat in the main guest lobby with Tomoya in his lap talking idly with Neji Hyuga as if they were some long lost friends. He raised his brow at the friendly gestures being exchanged as he slowly walked closer trying to hear their conversation.

"So you seem to be having a hard time. I'm sure things will work out for the better; I mean I wouldn't mind taking a sweet person like you in. Not to mention your adorable son." Neji smiled nestling his head on the arm rest to support himself.

Naruto blushed at the brunette's forwardness, laughing lightly. "Well I'm glad to hear that but unfortunately I'm here more for Tomoya's sake, I can't be selfish and stay here for personal reasons." He sighed rubbing the boy's head softly. Tomoya looked up at his father with a saddened expression and entwined their fingers together.

"Don't worry tou-san… I love you and I know everything will be better." He smiled looking gently at Naruto. Itachi stopped in mid step thinking about those words.

"But still, I know I would love to get to know you more intimately Naruto_-kun_… I know you would seem like the fun type." He suggested lingering a bit too long on the blond's name making Itachi's brow twitch in annoyance.

Yeah, it was time to step in before Neji got too carried away.

"Hyuga…" Itachi announced walking into the room to fully address his presence. Naruto nodded at the man acknowledging him while Tomoya waved lazily. Neji smiled haphazardly standing abruptly waving his hand towards the blond.

"Good evening Itachi- san, it's nice to see you but I'm astounded that you've kept this interesting person all to yourself. I would love to get to know him better if that's fine with you." He smiled winking at Naruto. The blond laughed lightly scratching the back of his head as if he were embarrassed.

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes and tried to contain the scoff from escaping his lips. Neji was already hitting on Naruto and the guy was to dense to even realize it which didn't surprise him too much. He brushed the empty thoughts aside and eyed the man. "I take it the reason why you're here has something concerning your business with the deal?" he asked completely ignoring the question.

Neji stared impassively at the response thinking quickly about the reason he would avoid it. "Well yes, that's why I'm here but it's not something too urgent at the moment. But on the other hand, Naruto are you free tonight?" he smiled looking at the blond. Naruto bristled at the question as if Neji asked something extremely personal.

Tomoya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest sizing the long haired man up. "My daddy has no time for you. He's going to be busy having fun with me instead of a creepy jiji like you." He glared sticking his tongue out.

Naruto blanched at the tone his son spoke in and blushed profusely. Neji frowned at the kid looking back at Naruto wanting to say something else.

"Tomoya! What has gotten into you? Why are you being so rude? Apologize now." Naruto grumbled pointing at the brunette in front of them.

Tomoya shook his head no, not wanting to take back what he said. "No! He only wants to take you away from me!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the man.

Itachi had to stop himself from laughing at the display between the two because he didn't even have to butt in to solve the situation. Tomoya took care of it already.

Neji shifted his weight onto one foot, whipping his hair to his back frowning slightly. The boy seemed to rub him the wrong way at the moment and he wanted nothing more to get out of the odd predicament. "It's ok, I understand but the offer still stands." He said reaching into his pocket to pull out a business card. "Here's my number, call me whenever you want to play." He winked handing over the personal information as Naruto reached for it.

The blond nodded but didn't think twice about the invitation looking back down at his son. "That was very rude of you to do that. I have raised you with better manners than this. Why are you acting up all of a sudden?" He sighed picking the boy up and setting him down on the ground. "Go to the dining room and sit down, I'll be there shortly."

"But I didn't-

"Tomoya, now." Naruto demanded pointing out towards the door that led into the room. The child frowned kicking the floor lightly as if he were trying to dislodge a rock from its place. He glared up at the brunette sticking his tongue out once he neared the man wanting nothing more than to kick him out.

Naruto sighed ruffling his hair embarrassed at his son's actions once he left the room leaving the adults alone. "I'm sorry about that but I might have to decline your invitation." Naruto whispered handing the card back towards the brunette.

Neji shook his head pushing the outstretched hand back. "Keep it, you never know when you might want to call me." He teased smirking playfully at the blond.

Itachi rolled his eyes knowing the outcome already. There was no way Naruto would just confide his insecurities with a stranger rather than the people he resided with. The mockery…

"If you have nothing further to discuss at the moment, we will retire for dinner." Itachi mused pulling the blond by his wrist surprising them both. Neji raised his brows at the sight completely baffled beyond belief rendering him speechless to object.

Naruto glared at the raven once they left the room as he continued to lead the blond further into the estate. "You know, dinner is in the opposite direction." He huffed yanking his hand free once they entered one of the lobby rooms for guests. Itachi closed the door turning to face his captive watching him with an unreadable expression.

"I know but I wanted to talk with you privately without that Hyuga around." Itachi said inching closer to the blond, lifting his had so that his thumb rested underneath Naruto's chin. The blond frowned and turned his face, breaking the contact.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto mumbled looking away trying not to let his guard down while Itachi stared intently at him. He had absolutely no idea as to what the other was thinking and it was driving him insane.

"Have my actions upset you?" Itachi asked cupping the tanned cheeks in his palms. Naruto blushed at the soft touch looking into his eyes with a bit of apprehension. His breath hitched making his heart beat faster once again for unknown reasons.

"Please… stop." He whispered looking away with Itachi's hands still gently placed on his cheeks. "You are making me feel weird." He said feeling his face grow hotter with every passing second. The butterflies in his stomach couldn't stop erupting as he looked back up to see the small smile.

Itachi leaned in closer making it harder for Naruto to look away as he closed the gap. "You're making it harder for me to stop…" he rasped into the blond's ear, licking the lobe with his tongue. Naruto flinched at the warm touch not expecting something like that to happen.

"Itachi…" he mumbled closing his eyes from the embarrassment. The raven smirked and once again planted his lips onto the unsuspecting blond's lips.

This time was completely different.

The raven sinfully nipped at the pink lips begging for entrance making the blond gasp, allowing him to plunge deep inside without warning. He wrapped his arm around the lithe frame and cupped his other hand in the blond locks. He pulled Naruto closer towards his own body soaking up all the wonderful sensations traveling throughout his form, letting caution fly out the window.

"Mhhmm.." Naruto moaned enjoying the skillful tongue that delved deeper inside taking his mouth captive. His mind became fuzzy as his breath shallowed, pinching in his chest. He couldn't stop his arms from instinctively wrapping themselves around the paler neck, tousling the long hair between his fingers.

"I want you Naruto." Itachi hummed in between gasps of their battling foreplay, pulling his lips free so the blond could catch his breath, trailing the tanned neck with his lips. He traced the warm skin with his tongue, kissing every spot his mouth wandered.

"Hah… Itachi… feels… so good…" Naruto moaned, bending his head back to give the man easier access to do as he pleased. Itachi smirked nipping roughly as his teeth grazed the beautiful skin wanting to taste even more. His hands grew greedy with lust, trailing down the small frame to cup a firm cheek shocking the blond as he arched unconsciously. Itachi immersed himself at the withering beauty beneath him wanting to go further as his heart desired.

"Naruto… I need you…" he husked trailing his tongue back to the swollen rosy lips, embracing them once again. "I love you…" he whispered gripping the blond tighter with all his strength trying to hold onto him for dear life…

* * *

**Alrighty, here's the net chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it like I did writing it but I did have a few problems trying to put it together. But I am satisfied with it now. Most likely I will have the next chapter up by next weekend so about every week I should be updating. I've never had a scheduled update but I think I can with this fic because it's a narrow road to go down. You can see the storyline and the result so it's just the journey which makes it interesting. Please tell me what you think and keep doing what you guys do! I really appreciate it so much! **

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


	4. A Little More Than That

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to announce that I have this chapter done earlier than expected and now I'm posting it because of that. Hopefully you guys bear with me for this chapter with Itachi… He's a little emotional in this but I like seeing him like that every now and then because it goes to show that everyone is human and they get hurt as well. I don't have too much to talk about so I'll let you guys go on your way but I do want to thank all of you for your response's! Thank you so much! Seriously thanks! Well happy reading and hope to hear from you soon!**

* * *

_**Chapter three, A little More than That**_

Naruto's eyes widen in urgency when he heard those words flow aimlessly from the raven's mouth as if he were dispelling some kind of curse. His heart beat thumped deeper in his chest trying to get a handle on his emotions that were building up at an alarming rate that scared even himself. "I-Itachi? What do you mean?" he stuttered pulling his head back to look at the man so deeply enraptured with his body the he couldn't even comprehend.

Itachi looked away with a sense of guilt in his eyes, remorseful that he couldn't keep his own emotions in check while he was by the blond. He groaned causing Naruto to raise his brow unexpectedly trying to figure out what he meant. "It slipped out…" he whispered burying his face into the blond's neck so he could take in the scent as his own. It only pushed him further, wanting to take him farther within his desires.

Naruto froze trying to understand everything that was going on. How were things spiraling out of control like this when only a week ago if you asked him if he loved someone else, he answer would be an absolute 'No'. Things just weren't making any sense and began feeling terrified of the consequences that would occur if things continued on this path. He inhaled deeply looking away at the feeling welling deeper inside his chest. "Please Itachi… let me go… I need to sort out myself." He pleaded pushing lightly at the chest before him.

Itachi frowned listening to the blond as if he said something wrong which made his mind burn in concern. He sighed drawing back his head looking directly into his eyes so he could try to explain everything as best as he could. "I really meant what I said, I do love you and I have for a very long time. I know you don't feel the same way but I'll be here for you once you make a decision…" he said running his hand through the blond locks distracting himself from the slight anticipation rumbling in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto shuddered at this new found information trying hard to keep calm. These feelings were so raw and unfound that even wrapping his mind about the situation seems odd. To him; this wasn't right. 'Itachi Uchiha in love with him? How absurd!' This man was extremely popular among men and women who would gladly accept his feelings without a second thought but what made him so special? He didn't have money, power, or even a family background that was at least acceptable in people's eyes, so what could make this masked man fall for him. There had to be some sort of explanation but he didn't want to hear it. It was so suddenly thrust upon him that he didn't want to think about it anymore. It could be a lie.

No one loved him like he loved his dear wife who passed away; she was everything to him and more. She accepted him with all his faults and even laughed happily when she found out he had no money to support themselves. What made this Uchiha think he could trample over his feelings and say something so shattering as if they were nothing. It didn't make any sense.

"I have to go…" he pleaded pulling away from the raven not caring to look back as his heart resounded deep into his ears. He couldn't explain exactly what was happening but he needed to get away fast. These feelings were burdening his heart and messing him up.

Itachi conceded and released the blond letting him do as he pleased. He couldn't understand what exactly was going on in his head but he could only imagine the turmoil he was going through after hearing such a confession. He sighed once Naruto escaped behind the door wishing that he could have just been a bit sweeter with the whole thing. He just didn't understand why he was so selfish with his feelings when it came to Naruto that it baffled him. It was almost as if he were playing hide and seek and if he were caught, it would be the end. His feelings were on the line now and since they were out in the open, there was no turning back to what they were. It was a make or break kind of situation.

He bit his thumb contemplating his next move because really he didn't mean for it to slip out like that. It was unexpected, unplanned and he needed to find some way to help the problem.

He had to summon Sasuke over to help with the situation because he knew everything possible about Naruto that few people even knew. He shook his head and stared at the ceiling taking in the chestnut color that engulfed the room. "I'm such an idiot." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head and his stupidity and the chance that he could have possibly destroyed everything.

* * *

Itachi sat down in his chair seated at the front on the elongated table glancing over at Naruto. The blond was two chairs down from his right, next to Sasuke who sat directly on the corner. He watched as Naruto started settling his son down in his seat making sure he wouldn't make a mess, placing a napkin on his lap for added coverage.

Sasuke stared at his brother with an unreadable expression trying to figure out exactly what had happened between the two when he saw the blond running to dinner face flushed as if he were crying. He could only expect that Itachi had said something that struck a nerve not really caring to heed the blond's feelings. He frowned looking at the plate in front of him trying to think of something. There was only so much he could do without knowing exactly what happened.

"How was the business meeting? Did it go well?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention towards his brother who seemed to be brooding internally. Once he deemed his question placed upon deaf ears he frowned turning to Naruto with a small smile. "So Naruto, what are your plans for tomorrow? Anything of interest?" he smiled looking at the blond with wanting to hear something more interesting.

Naruto sighed patting the boy on his back, watching him eat with ease. He turned his shoulders slightly so he was able to face the smaller raven with no effort. "I plan on looking for some work but I have nothing in particular I'm searching for…" he mumbled knowing the frustrated face his son would make. "But I don't plan on staying here without my keep, it's the only thing I can do." He said picking up his fork so he could indulge in the food as well.

Sasuke watched the blond eat lazily, not particularly tasting the flavor because of the distracted look on his face that gave it away. He rested his elbow on the table not really finding the urgency to call Naruto out on the odd action and looked at the brunette eating silently. "Well chibi-tan, what about you? Have anything you want to do?" he asked leaning his head onto his hand, taking a sip from his glass.

Tomoya furrowed his brows thinking about what he would like to do. Sasuke smiled lightly, content on reading all the expressions that traveled across his small face in only a few moments. "I am going to be a good boy like daddy wants." He pouted stuffing food into his mouth. Sasuke cocked his head to the side looking at Naruto with an amused expression. What exactly did Naruto tell Tomoya to make such a face?

"Now Tomoya… don't be like that." He cooed patting his son gently on his head. The blond smiled apologetically at Sasuke scratching his head. "I told him to behave and understand that I have a job to do and that is to support the both of us. He knows I plan on getting a job soon and I didn't want him feel neglected." He sighed pushing the food around on his plate. Sasuke could tell that Naruto had been thinking about the situation really hard seeing how the blond barely ate any of his food even though it tasted wonderful. "But I would love to just to stay here and play with you but that's just not possible." He soothed kissing Tomoya on his head as if saying he was sorry.

Itachi watched the scene pursing his lips not happy with Naruto's choice of words. It almost pissed him off hearing them. "Then why don't you?" he asked again finding it hard to restrain himself from speaking about such an uneasy topic.

Everyone looked at the raven with a shocked expression trying to decipher if he was being honest of not. His brow twitched in annoyance at the rude staring sent his way.

Naruto coughed breaking the silence, placing his napkin on the table. "Itachi-san we already went over this. I'd rather not discuss this here." He warned glaring at the older male even though the raven waved off the look. Sasuke frowned slightly taking in what he just heard; meaning Itachi and Naruto already discussed this. Where was he when this happened and why wasn't he informed?

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking between them with a clueless face. He really wanted to understand what exactly was going on and the silence wasn't helping at all.

Naruto humphed crossing his arms over his chest refusing to talk about the issue anymore looking down at his son who stopped eating, trying to hear more about it..

"Like I said before Naruto, just stay here and live with us. Don't worry about finding a job, we can take care of you both." Itachi frowned staring at the blond. "He's refused my idea and pursued his mindless thoughts about finding a job so he can support them both. It's useless; he'll still be relying on us regardless." He growled snapping his fingers so a maid would come to his side. He pointed at his empty wine glass and soon was filled again.

Sasuke sighed heavily. So that's what all this tension was about. No wonder Naruto refused his proposal to begin with, the man was dealing with the issue like a business offer which Naruto was not. This was going to get more complicated and he knew Itachi was stepping his boundaries.

"You see why I ignored your so called poetic gesture! You have no idea how I feel about this and yet you push your thoughts onto me like I'm supposed to be okay with this!" Naruto growled banging his fist on the table scaring Tomoya a bit. He didn't mean it but he couldn't hold back his frustration any longer.

"Why don't you just agree to this? This your best option so just do it!" Itachi objected squeezing the glass in his hand. Sasuke sighed rubbing his nose trying not to get a headache from the misunderstanding. Itachi had no sense when it came to Naruto and for a second he had to rethink if they were truly brothers. No Uchiha would act so clueless with the person they loved at the cost of losing them over such trivial things.

"I'm not some animal you can tell what to do and expect to follow along! I'm not some dog!" Naruto yelled throwing his hands up. Tomoya frowned looking up at his angry father wishing they would just stop. It was hurting him to see Naruto act in such a way.

Itachi stood making the chair slide a few feet throwing his hand atop the table in an angry way. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you just admit it already that you need us anyways? What's the point of denying it anymore?" Itachi growled staring at the blond.

Naruto snarled standing slowly as he threw his napkin down on the table panting heavily trying to control his anger that began to fester. "What is with you?! What is your fucking problem Uchiha?! Do you really want to mess with me that bad?! Do you even know how I feel?!" he yelled clenching his fists with rage.

"Does it matter?! Just agree already!" he bit back glaring hard the blond wanting him to understand.

Naruto scoffed throwing his hands up in astonishment at the sheer arrogance. He didn't know how to feel anymore; it was as if his emotions were thrown into a washer, mixing up with no sense of control. "You egotistical prick! You don't make me feel welcomed!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the man.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the childish display trying not to smile at the banter. "And you're too proud to accept." He mused, standing up straight with a smirk knowing he was pointing out something so simple.

Sasuke gasped at the prodding Itachi was doing knowing it would only make Naruto even angrier. This needed to stop now before something happened and Itachi would regret it.

Naruto bit his lip trying hard not to let his eyes water at the cold words being thrown in his face. His resolve diminished when he stared so defiantly at the man before him challenging his voice knowing he had lost. He fisted his palms tightly not caring if they hurt at the strength he was using to squeeze them. "Y-You! You bastard!" he yelled feeling the stinking in his eyes. "And you say you love me but yet you make me feel like this?!" he cried letting the tears fall from his face. Even if he felt the need to be wary of the occupants in the room he couldn't, the hurt and pain coming from his heart became too overwhelming for him to hold back as he glared at the man.

Itachi's once frustrated expression turned cold as soon as he heard the wavering cry come from the blond. His smirk fell immediately as if it were truly never there to begin with, reflecting on his childish actions knowing full well that he pushed Naruto too far with his pestering. He grew quiet, unaware of the silent bomb ticking in front of him ready to explode.

"I'm tired of this! Just leave me alone damn it! " he cried into his arm, pushing the chair away so he could run away from the table. Tomoya gasped and quickly jumped down from his seat as he raced after his father hoping he could help ease the tension.

Sasuke sighed letting his head fall into his hands, growling at the rising problem. "You told him you love him?" he accused closing his eyes so he could bring in his thoughts. Itachi looked away not really intending on answering his younger brother. Truthfully he wasn't happy about the whole event and how everything seemed to happen so suddenly that no one could have had time to prepare for it. Sasuke raised his head to meet his brother's stare only to frown. "Just stay away from Naruto in the meantime. You'll only do more harm than good." he warned getting up so he could leave him brother to ponder his deeds.

* * *

**-The Following Week-**

For the most part, Naruto and Itachi did their best with avoiding each other as much as possible, well more so Naruto than the other. Itachi was at his wits end trying to think of a way to get Naruto to feel comfortable around him again and with Sasuke continuously teasing him about the whole scenario; it was kind of hard to think. Not to mention Tomoya avoided him like the plague.

Itachi relaxed on the patio with a book in his hand not really reading the words but enjoying the scenery instead. His mind hummed with thoughts and even ways to help their relationship get better but the more he contemplated about it, the more he became discouraged. He finally understood how blunt and harsh he had been that it baffled him to only realize it now. He grew frustrated the more he thought about it wanting nothing more than to erase his actions and start over so he could leave a better impression.

He mulled over what his brother told him about the fragile issue dealing with the blond and how he had to treat it. Sasuke had explained in few words how his way of giving Naruto an alternative to staying home sounded more troublesome that helpful. He intended to make the blond feel comfortable and relaxed without having the stress to raise Tomoya and work at the same time. He realized that he only made Naruto feel pressured and pushed around like some sort of object not even thinking rationally about his feelings. Itachi knew better but for some reason he just couldn't think straight when it concerned Naruto. It was such an odd predicament that he knew needed to be fixed for the sake of their relationship.

He shook his head over his brooding and resigned; he got up from his seat and walked inside only to come face to face with Naruto who looked away immediately as if he saw something terrifying. He watched the blond turn around and bit his lower lip thinking of something to say to keep him from leaving.

"Wait a moment…" he announced trying desperately to sound remorseful. Naruto continued to walk without missing a beat acting like he never heard a thing. Itachi looked away not paying attention to anything in particular trying to think up an excuse to speak with his blond. He bit his lower lip not caring if he felt the pain. "I'm sorry…" he announced stopping the blond in his tracks. Naruto turned his head so he could meet eyes with the brooding raven wanting to know he had stopped him. "We need to talk…" he murmured gesturing towards the patio.

Naruto glared at the man as he folded his arms over his chest; unimpressed. Did he really think that's all it took for him to listen? Like hell he would. "Why should I listen to you?" he asked glaring at the male waiting for a reply.

Itachi remained quiet not really expecting that sort of response making the blond a tad bit uneasy. "I need to apologize for my thoughtlessness the other day. It was very rude of me…" he sighed running his hand through his hair. He didn't want this unsettling feeling lingering between them when he knew it could easily be fixed.

Naruto raised his brow trying to figure out if the man was serious or not. He thought for a moment longer then decided to make his way outside even though his mind told him not to. Itachi followed him closely, closing the door so they could have their private moment go uninterrupted just in case. They sat down quietly not really exchanging anything except glances wanting the other to start things off.

Itachi collected his thoughts and pushed back the sigh, he needed to do this. "I talked with Sasuke about my actions and I came to understand how selfish it was of me to treat you like that. I didn't mean to offend you but to offer you a chance at having an easier life with Tomoya." He sighed looking out at the beautiful flowers to ease his mind.

Naruto bit his lip listening for his sincerity and nodded slowly because he too understood the meaning behind his gesture. But the way he came off made him seem like an ass and very insensitive to boot. He shook his head slowly looking at the male trying to frown but unfortunately it didn't happen. "It's ok… I kinda understand how you felt it's just I got really defensive when you approached it in that way…." he whispered looking down in his lap. "I don't want to be looked down upon because of the things I can't accomplish at the moment but I want to be known more so for my efforts to begin with… I really dislike people judging me without knowing how I'm feeling or what I'm going through…" he paused looking directly into his eyes. "I want Tomoya to know he can rely on me for anything including anything financial so i…thought coming here-…" he trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence looking away with a small frown. He really was too kind for his own good; even forgiving the raven so quickly after the years of feeling excluded.

Itachi smiled lightly paying attention to the subtle movement realizing how the littlest things Naruto did affected and showed who he was. "You don't have to worry, we are both here for you and Tomoya whenever you need us. Though, I am very sorry for making you cry and having that burden placed on your shoulders. I feel foolish for treating you so disrespectfully." He paused locking eyed with the blond. "I want to make it up to you, if you wouldn't mind." He smiled.

Naruto hesitated at first to reveal his feelings about the subject since he'd been harboring ill will about the incident. He looked away feeling a bit nervous about even accepting the offer. "I don't know, I mean we only apologized just now and I think it's too soon to be hanging out like nothing happened…" he mumbled not wanting to finish.

Itachi nodded, understanding knowing how he felt but at the same time he wished Naruto would give him a chance to redeem his childish actions. "It doesn't have to be right now but I would love to hear that you would think this over, I'll highly appreciate it." He smirked in more of a friendly way. "It would mean a lot to me if you gave me another chance."

Naruto frowned slightly not really knowing how to respond to the odd behavior. He remained quiet for a moment looking at the male hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?" he whispered looking away shyly. Itachi smiled interested and nodded in approval. "Did you mean what you said…" he paused hiding his blush as best as he could behind his hand. "About your feelings towards me? Are they true?" he mumbled the rest, too shy to use his normal voice.

Itachi chuckled lowly in his throat trying hard not to laugh out loud. He nodded his head slowly holding his hand out for the blond to grasp. Naruto took the outstretched hand gingerly and blushed when the raven kissed the top of his hand smirking ever so sneakily. "My feelings for you are true. I must admit I felt lost when you married a few years ago but my love for you only deepened over time. My heart always belonged to you and with this chance I want you to understand that I am completely serious." He smiled caressing his scarred cheek. "I know I haven't had the chance to get to know Tomoya but I want that opportunity to know him as well."

Naruto froze on the spot with the bashful confession that words seemed foreign in his throat. He had nothing to say except the silence that continued to envelop him. He looked away scared of what to say next because his heart began to beat even harder in his chest. It took him a few more seconds to regain his composure to find the right words to say without sounding meek. "I don't know what it is but hearing you speak like that to me makes something deep inside reverberate like I've never felt before… my heart still bears the love of her even though she has passed but I know I've had enough time to mourn of her loss. It's just I feel as if this is something I should have expected already, you know? I just- I can't explain it but my heart is beating so fast." He confessed, blushing a bit.

Itachi smiled lightly, pleased with the response seeing how Naruto truly felt about him. It wasn't like he knew if they really had a chance more so that Naruto could see him as a potential partner really. That alone made the raven feel happier knowing his feelings at least had a chance of being returned equally. "I really want thing to work things out and I'm sorry I've been sort of an ass towards you." Itachi smiled gently.

Naruto nodded in understanding even though he knew he was also at fault. "Don't worry about it but you need to give me time, I can't really wrap my mind about this. Not to mention how Tomoya feels about you, you know." He snickered laughing into his hand.

Itachi frowned slightly and sighed. He knew it was going to take a bit of work to pry the boy from his father's side since he couldn't go a few hours without him. Forget sharing his affection, blow that out the window.

"I'll try my best with the whole situation believe me, I want to be the one in your life now." He confessed standing up. He reached for the door and opened it slowly directing with his head at the door. "Come, let's go. I bet chibi-tan is waiting." He smiled waiting for Naruto to follow.

Tomoya growled lowly in his throat as he watched Itachi smiling so gently at his father. It made him question what exactly was going on because last he heard, they were fighting and this made no sense. He sat on his bed looking through the open door that joined their rooms together and watched the scene not really happy. That jiji had successfully made Naruto cry and he couldn't forgive someone who would do such a terrible thing.

"Daddy!" he called smiling a bit. He watched Naruto hold his hand up directed at Itachi for him to give him a minute, walking over so he could greet his son.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he cooed kissing his head gently as he tucked a few of the strands behind the brunette's ear.

He held his arms out playfully and smiled brighter when Naruto picked him up and shifting him in one arm. "Daddy why are you hanging around ita-jiji?" he pouted looking at the raven in the other room.

Itachi glared at the disrespectful name and Naruto placed his figure over his small lips. "Now, now Tomoya. Don't call Itachi-san that. You know better than that especially when he can hear you." Naruto frowned tapping the boy's nose.

Tomoya sighed burying his face into his father's neck smelling his familiar scent. "I wanna spend time with tou-san. Why does ita-san get to spend a lot of time with papa?" he whined glancing at the raven from the crook of the blond's neck.

Naruto chuckled patting the boy's back as he walked into the room waving at the older male. "I told you Tomoya wouldn't like you hanging around me so much. He's already getting jealous." He teased running his hand through the long tresses.

Tomoya pouted shaking his head at the accusation. "I am not getting jealous. Daddy is mine so I get to play and spend time with him the most." He defended wrapping his arms securely around Naruto's neck.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at the blond with an unimpressed stare. "I see, but you also have to share since Naruto belongs to all of us." He smirked winking at the younger male.

Naruto blushed and turned away arousing Tomoya's attention. He huffed and stuck his tongue out at the raven. "Let's go take a bath daddy!" he laughed bouncing up and down in the blonds arms.

Naruto smiled happily and nodded. "Sure that sounds great right about now." He paused looking at the raven. "Well this is goodnight, after this we are heading to bed ok?" he grinned waving his hand.

Itachi more or less agreed even though he wished to stay a bit longer turning to head out the door, he waved them off and closed the door behind himself.

Naruto looked down at his son and gave him a questionable stare. "Is something bothering you sweetie?" he asked, setting the boy down so he could fetch some clothes for their bath.

Tomoya shook his head making sure Naruto could see his bright smile. "No papa, I'm fine" he reassured making Naruto arch his brow.

"If you say so…" he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

**-The Following weeks-**

Surprisingly Naruto and Itachi had gotten closer by each day which made Sasuke happy to hear. Tomoya on the other hand, not so much. He didn't like the whole idea with Itachi continuously asking his father out on different occasions to either go somewhere or accompany him to look over some work leaving the boy to himself. He wasn't upset at Naruto at all since of course he always asked Itachi if it were fine if he tagged along but the man's response usually ended up with him dismissing the idea saying, _'he's too young to understand, just give him so time then he will, so leave him be_.' It always pissed him off to hear those words and Naruto would just give him an apologetic smile.

And with that being said, he glared at the raven who had his arm snaked around Naruto's waist possessively while the blond leaned over the table, reading a paper. The three adults were gathered in the dining room talking about some proposal dealing with the Nara's or something, he frowned once he got closer.

His eyes trailed over to Sasuke who also caught the affectionate action looking at the two. The small brunette grumbled taking a step closer to alert the three. "Daddy when will it be my turn to play?" he whined glaring at the elder raven. Itachi quickly removed his arm from around the blond as if he had gotten caught; coughing lightly into his palm.

Naruto scratched the back of his head motioning with his arm to come closer trying to hide the blush. "Come here Tomoya, you can sit with us if you really want to. It's not going to take much longer." He cooed pulling out a chair for his son. The brunette eyed Itachi warily taking his seat beside his father.

He didn't really have a problem with the man more so he couldn't keep up with his different moods. He didn't like seeing his father upset and Tomoya knew on multiple occasions that Itachi had done something to hurt the blond and of course he would not let that continue. But so far, the raven continuously found time to try and snatch Naruto from his eyes, pulling him away to do some boring tasks. It was annoying to say the least. In his eyes, the man was no worthy of his father's affections or love.

"So you say Shikamaru is now the head of his family's fortune and now the successor of the company?" Naruto asked pulling up and documents to read the details. Sasuke nodded his head folding his arms over his chest looking at the blond.

"It seems that way now, I'm glad to hear it because he was the best decision after all. He is a genius." He smirked pointing to the paper in Naruto's hands. "Just look at all the clients and money he's picked up in only one year. It's astounding and I'm glad he's part of our team."

"We don't have to worry about him at all. He knows how to make the only option available into something profitable. I like that about him." Itachi smirked closing the folder in front of him. Naruto nodded in understanding as he continued to read the other papers scattered across the table.

"I never imagined that you all had such an important role with economics I just don't understand how I ended up being so clueless all this time. You both make an incredible amount of money that it's scary." He mulled putting down the papers.

Itachi nodded at his words sitting up straight so he could rest his elbow on the table. "And that is one of the reasons why we shut ourselves out from romantic relations. You never know who could be hiding in sheep's wool and trying to force their way into our family." He smiled looking at the blond. "But I know I have nothing to worry about." He chuckled once he saw the blush erupt on Naruto's cheeks.

"But that doesn't explain Sasuke, why don't you have someone?" he mumbled glancing at the male. Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You see, it's not that easy as you make it. It's been hard after being raised for such a long time with the idea that everyone is out to get you, that I closed myself off from people in an emotional way. Which is how we first met, remember? But putting that aside, I haven't been able to see myself with anyone in a while." He sighed running his hand through his hair.

Tomoya raised his eyes at the adult conversation and tried his best to understand everything but it was hard. Having to deal with work and stuff made the boy want to stay away from growing up as much as he could since he could see the stress and effort put forth to make things strong. He stuck out his tongue.

Naruto thought for a moment and then stared at the younger raven with curiosity. "So you mean to say you did see someone important that you wanted to be with in the past?" he asked with innocence.

Sasuke laughed embarrassed at the question waving his hands when he saw the impassive turn of his brother's head. "It's nothing important Naruto, that was the past and I couldn't help wanting to feel closer with them since I was at the age when feelings burn deeper than they should." He smiled.

Naruto grew silent as he contemplated this own thoughts racing through his head. He could completely understand seeing how eagerly he was in the past and how fast he wanted to grow up and be with his lover. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was exactly the same. Ready to start a family… Get married and do all that when I was younger…" he trailed off. "But I am thankful that I had that chance to be happy and receive something special that I will always cherish…" he smiled looking at his son.

Tomoya tilted his head to the side with a cute pout trying to comprehend exactly what he was referring to. It was troubling since he could only fathom so much.

Naruto laughed at his son's playful facial features, rubbing his head gently. "Silly, I'm talking about you. You are everything to me and represent the love I had for your mother. She was such a great woman and I loved her dearly. You are our gift and I'll never regret the choices I've made." He smiled kissing Tomoya's forehead. The boy giggled feeling the pleasant lips trail kisses on his face. "And now, we are here together loving each other more and more as each day passes. Mommy is in heaven and now it's time to be happy." He smiled running his hand through the long hair.

Tomoya nodded and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, hugging him tightly. "I know tou-san but I don't want to share you with anyone…" he mumbled biting his lip. Naruto giggled picking up his son and swinging him into one arm, looking at the elder raven.

"You know there's people here who care about us and want to help us grow together as a family. Both Chichi and Sasu-oji are trying their best and I know they love us as much as we love them. But you have to be nice too sweetie. They are our family too." He grinned at his son. Tomoya nodded and buried his face against Naruto's neck because of the stares sent his way. He felt uncomfortable and he knew it was going to be hard to reason with the elder Uchiha.

"You know chibi-tan, I'm very fond of you even though you don't like me too much but I can understand why. Your tou-san means a lot to you and you don't want him to get hurt but believe me when I say I love him very much that I do and I want to take care of you both as best as I can." Itachi smirked playing off his amused grin when he realized Naruto had begun to blush again and truthfully he did mean it. He was tired of playing this game and locking away his feelings when he could see them working out fine.

Tomoya sighed tightening his arms around his father's neck as he listened to the older raven. He didn't feel secure with words alone and he knew it took more than that to convince him. "You can say whatever you want but I don't think you can make daddy happy like mommy did." He mumbled looking at the male.

"Tomoya, don't say-

"No it's fine. Let him speak his mind so that I can prove to him I'm worthy of your love." Itachi smirked staring at the boy. Tomoya frowned and turned his head so he didn't have to continue to look at the man with his daunting gaze.

"Itachi you know how I'm still conflicted with everything and I'm not going to say something so easily without knowing if I truly feel sure about it. Please just give me more time ok?" he said softly. Sasuke rolled his eyes knowing already that the blond didn't need more time probably due to the fact that he already had feelings for the guy and didn't want to believe it himself. He just knew for sure that in time he would come around and they only need to wait until the right moment when he finally came to terms with his feelings.

It was time for them to be happy.

* * *

**Okay I had to end it here because I need more time to write the next chapter. Like I said I'll be updating every or every other weekend but it seems that I can do it. I'm glad because then I'll be done with this in probably 2 months I guess. If not sooner. I want to take the time to appreciate all of you who have reviewed, favored or alerted my stories. There are a few individuals who have done so for all my Naruto fics and I'm surprised. I smiled once I made the connection. Thank you all and I love you guys for helping me out. It really means a lot! But i also want to point out that in here, Naruto seems to easily become aware of his feelings, I will explain further in more chapters why that is. OH! Before I forget the whole issue with Naruto's wife… I was going to have her be a character in the series but decided against it because I didn't want to make it awkward with the other characters. Yes she was very important to him and their relationship and even had Tomoya but now their lives are moving on. I also will touch up on Naruto's past with her so rest assured. I'm just trying to focus on my main characters and emotions. I don't want to drag this out too much! Lol thank you again!**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara**


End file.
